Hot Coffee
by Sb30
Summary: Hot Coffee. Smutty goodness. M Rated. One-shot. Sarah teases Madara about "last night." How does he deal with it? Hothothot.


The medic groaned as she slowly rose form her bed. It's been a while since she felt a bit of pain and soreness _down there_. Damn that Uchiha, he was way too rough last night.

The girl found a smile growing on her face when she remember some of her words last night, _"Oh M-madara! Harder, h-harder please!"_ She laughed to herself a bit, _'Okay, well maybe it wasn't all his fault but still, I wouldn't be feeling this sore just because of that.. ha.'_

She quickly threw on her robe when she noticed he wasn't next to her on the bed. She wiggled into the kitchen to find him making coffee. Since when did he drink coffee? He felt her presence and turned around and handed her a cup full of coffee, "Morning." She glanced him up and down real quick. He was wearing just his robe and a pair of boxers.. _ohh._

She took the cup in suspicion, "Since when did you start drinking coffee? He glanced at her with a nonchalant face, "Since you started keeping me up at night." She blushed fiercely. "Hey you're the one that came on to me!"

He scoffed loudly, "_Please_. You're the one that begged me for it." She quickly sipped her coffee. "Begged? Ha. I wouldn't beg for something that was so _mediocre_." She turned away from him, claiming her victory.

He didn't like that comment so much. He slammed his cup down and his Shargian activated in anger. "Oh, mediocre huh? Then why were you screaming my name out so much? Begging for me to fuck you faster and harder?!" His voice was dark.

She has never felt her face get so hot before. She could feel the blush cover her whole face. Damn it, he was right.. it was some of the best sex her and Madara have ever had, in fact, the things he did to her were _**NEVER**_ bad..

She brushed her hair back in a sassy way and mocked again, "Mediocre.." She heard a deep growl for him. "If you don't stop complaining I'll give it to you again, right here." She laughed out loud. "I wouldn't want to christen our kitchen with bad sex.." She giggled, it was so fun teasing him. He gets sexy when he's mad.

The Uchiha waited for her to drop her guard. When she did he quickly got right behind her and pulled both of her arms behind her back and bent her on the counter, she groaned a bit when her side of her face met the counter harshly.

The chocolate haired girl glanced up at her lover, who had a grin growing on his face. "Let me remind you just how _good_ I am." His voice of full of malice as he pushed the girl's head down with his free hand.

He quickly adjusted their position to wear he had one hands firmly grasping both of her hands behind her back and her ass in parallel with his waist. He lifted up the back part of her robe to reveal her panties.

"You went through the trouble of putting those on.. let me remove them for you." He teased as he slid them off quickly. He gently rubbed his hand around and then slid his skillful fingers down into her folds.

She wiggled under him, "M-madara.." Damn him. She could feel herself getting wet from his fingers teasingly slide over her pussy. He snickered out loud before sliding one digit in and then another following. His lover beneath him let out a small moan. After an agonizing 5 minutes of him slowly probing her with his fingers, he removed them and slid his robe off with his free hand.

Sarah saw his robe fall to the floor and saw that he was now just in his boxers. He gazed at her half lidded eyes with his dark red ones. "You ready?" A little bit of panic set in. _'Ready? To fuck? No! Not here, not now.'_

"Madara, why now? In the kitchen? And I'm.. I'm sore.. so please don't." She whined as she felt him remove his boxers. "How could mediocre sex make you so sore hm?" he whispered. She gasped as she felt something hard and warm against her ass.

She was in trouble now. "Madara.. could you at least be e-easy with me please?" He thought it was cute when she pleaded but too bad it wouldn't work for her this time. He licked his free hand and gently coated his member. He wanted to make sure he went in smoothly. He tightened his grasp on her hands once more before entering her slowly.

She quietly moaned in pain and pleasure. He was nice enough to let him sit in her for a second just so her pain could subside for a moment. He leaned on her back which pushed him in deeper and quickly licked and whispered in her ear, "Ready love?"

She nodded. "R-remember, easy, please." She panted lightly as he gently entered her again. In and out. In and out. Slowly. He grinned at her face, from what he could see. Her mouth was parted slightly and her eyes were closed shut.

He was done being nice. He slid back out and then thrusted into her hard, earning a loud, painful moan from his lover pinned beneath him. Before she could protest he kept on his his hard thrusts. With every thrust Madaras pace gradually got faster and faster. He groaned as every thrust, her body responded by tightning around his length, making it feel a whole lot better.

"Ahh! O-oh M-mardara! F-faster! H-harder!" He complied and was now moving as fast as he could.

She was now almost screaming in both pain and pleasure. He saw it on her face, both bliss and hurt. Tears formed in her eyes but she didn't tell him to stop so he kept on. Pounding in to her roughly and hitting her sweet spot. After he seemed like forever, he felt himself close to finishing. The only thing that kept him going at the fast pace is when she started screaming out his name. But it couldn't anymore, his movement became erratic before letting out a slight groan and emptying his warm seed into her with her cumming soon after.

He gently pulled himself out of his lover and released the tight grip he had on her the whole time. They both panted as she got up and hugged her Uchiha. She placed her headed against his bare chest, "You're s-such a jerk.." He smiled slightly, "Psh, you liked it."

She caught her breath and look up into his now onyx eyes. "Can we go back to bed now?" He grinned once more. "Sure."

Hahah. Sorry btw. This is for not being active for a looonggg time. Hope it was okay, I was a bit rusty. Oh and the position she was in, since I didn't explain it too well. You know when someone gets arrested and their hands are behind their and on the cop car? Like that cept she was on a counter. Muaha. Hot. anyways so yeah it you liked it feel free to review. Bye now!


End file.
